Paper Planes
by Alice Kim
Summary: Tohru and Kyou have been forbidden to ever see each other again. But Tohru finds a way to reach the prisoner and tries once more to set him free. Might contain spoilers.
1. Paper Planes I

**

* * *

**

Paper Planes

Kyou and I can't see each other anymore. I miss him dearly, but it's my own fault. I should've broken the curse by now…Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, Kagura-san, Momiji-kun, everyone…even Akito-san should've been free and happy. But I missed my chance. Akito-san got madder at me because I tried to befriend him…she thought I was trying to trick her. I don't blame her. I should have realized, but I was too busy drowning myself in my good fortune in meeting the Sohmas.

I tried to talk to him, to call him, to send him letters…but I'm in the hospital because of the fall. If I'm not careful, I could lose my memory…or even die from straining my brain. I can barely get out of bed right now. And the other Sohmas are forced to live in the property and the Zodiacs aren't allowed out or to talk to me anymore. Shigure-san told me before he left.

Kyou-kun is being imprisoned earlier because of me. Because of me. BECAUSE OF ME!

But I found a solution. Momiji is always on the other side of the wall of the Sohma estate. I fly a letter I wrote in the shape of a paper plane and Momiji and the other Zodiacs slip it to Kyou. To make sure we aren't caught because the doctor or Akito notices us coming at the same place every day, Momiji writes on the back of my letter after Kyou replies where he'll be and at what time. He is never late. And I cherish everyone.

Perhaps when I get better, I can try again. But this time, I will deliver the paper plane personally.

* * *

"Tohru, are you feelin' any better?" Uo-chan asked.

"I am getting better every day!" I smiled.

"I brought flowers." Hana-chan handed me a bouquet.

"Hana-chan! Thank you! I will surely get better!" I sniffed in the sweet smell.

"Tohru, shouldn't we send the letters to the idiot for you?" Uo-chan asked, concerned.

"No! It is great exercise for me! And I will prove day by day I'm getting better by doing this!" I insisted. I couldn't cause them more trouble than I am now!

The two sighed and we only could have a short chat because it is getting late. The nurse chased them away and I was left alone.

I sat to read the newest letter he's sent me. It is crinkled from being folded into a plane. It must be hard to fold in the dark…the deep dark with only one window to let in some light…

I began to cry. Why did I make people worry and suffer so much? I'm sorry Kyou-kun…

I sniffed and looked for Momiji's print:

9 pm, the west wing, three bunny hops down! XP ~Momiji

I smiled a little. So much like Momiji.

I checked the time and found that it was 8:30. Dinner time.

I told the nurse that I could eat myself and thanked her.

"Honda-san, be careful. Any kind of pain, even emotional pain or even a tongue burn could kill you!" She smiled.

I laughed a little at her joke.

"Thank you, miss." I replied as I began to write my letter.

_Hello Kyou-kun!_

_How are you? I'm getting better every day, getting your letters give me a reason to get better! ^^ Are you getting enough to eat? Are you feeling ok? Hatsuharu said that you aren't doing so great. But he could be wrong! I'll get you out of that prison cell! I promise on my mother's grave! Oh, and mother asked me to say hello to you. Mother will watch over you just like she watched over me! This letter is so short, but there hasn't been anything exciting lately! Say hello to everyone for me~_

_~Tohru_

I took the tray of untouched food off the bed and I put it on the little drawer next to me. I put on a dress and a hat and when I made sure no one was there, I crawled down the stairs and sped toward the Sohma's with my letter.

8:59

I waited one more minute and…

_All I need is to stay by your side…_

_What's so wrong about that?_

_Light from outside enters this building,_

_And shows a shining future, although it's painful and false._

I flew it over to Momiji who caught it and signaled me by crumpling a piece of paper (that wasn't my letter, of course.) and throwing it in the air, just in my sight.

I smiled and turned back, hoping for a good response…

* * *

_At one time, one place_

_In this world_

_We communicate through paper airplanes_

* * *

_**PAPER PLANES**_

_**Kagamine Rin and Len**_

**_FRUITS BASKET_**

**_Natsuki Takaya_**


	2. Prisoner I

**

* * *

**

Prisoner

**(Story continuously changes POV) **

"What did she write, Kyou-kun? Huh?" Momiji asked as he slipped the letter to him. "Hurry! Akito might come!"

I held up the flashlight Kisa had given me and read the message.

"Well?!" Momiji held onto the bars of the window and jumped up and down.

I smiled at the rabbit. "Tohru said hi."

* * *

I took out the pencil Hatori gave me when he delivered me food. Really, it's disgusting being a prisoner of the Sohmas. I scrawled a reply…as I listened to the world outside.

"Good Morning, Akito-san," One of the maids greeted.

Was it morning already? How long had they taken to deliver the message? I scanned the back and saw that it had been sent last night. I guess Momiji's dad doesn't let him wander in the night, even when he's in high school. I smiled at the thought of Momiji growing up. He was so short last time I've seen him. I don't get to see him properly. Just his head I see when I peer through the window.

"Akane, I've been seeing everyone with paper planes, lately," Akito mumbled. "Why is that?"

"I'm unsure, Akito-san. I've only seen children of the Sohma and the Zodiacs with planes," She reported back.

Oh shit, he's noticed! (A/N: Remember, only very limited amount of Sohma know that Akito is a female. The only Zodiac members who know are the idiot trio…besides Hatori. He's not much of an idiot)

"Then get the eleven here. Kureno will be with me," He orders.

I scrawl on the back,

_Tohru, I'm fine. I'm getting enough of everything, thanks to Hatori. Stop sending planes to me for about a week. Akito's noticed the Zodiacs with our planes. It's dangerous._

_I miss you a lot. I heard you're still in the hospital, so you're in no position to worry about me! Concentrate on yourself, idiot! XP_

_Nothing should be special when you're in the hospital! That means everything is normal…whew… I haven't done much either. Get better soon, Tohru!_

_~Kyou_

"What are you doing, you horrid thing?" Akito bent over to my little prison cell.

"Watching you," I replied coldly. I hid the letter in the corner of the dark quick as possible.

"Bored, are you? Too bad you can't come out and have a run," He smirked.

"Shut up! It's your fault I'm here anyw-" I pause. It's not his fault. It's just the way the curse goes. It's because I wasn't careful enough. Because of me, Tohru's in the hospital, things have gotten worse and everyone's trapped in Hell. All the Zodiacs that are in high school were forced to drop out and the younger ones are having a tutor come and teach them. The tutors are "inside" Sohmas! Tohru might die if she's not careful, and she's making an effort to send me paper planes every day!

"Finally realized it's your fault, eh?" He laughed at me. I just sat back. I felt like I was about to cry.

I knew that it was my fault. But I just never wanted to admit it. I pushed the blame onto whoever was there to witness my existence.

_If you stay by my side, even lies_

_I believe that they are true, all of them._

_Please come over and talk to me..._

_But this will never convey my feelings._

I thought of the message, trying to not listen to Akito's crap.

"No," I just said.

"Get used to it," Akito spat and walked away.

When I made sure he was gone, I folded the letter the best I could in the dark and flew it out of the window, straight to Kagura who caught it and nodded.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

She smiled back and put the plane on top of her laundry basket.

I pictured Momiji reading the time and place Tohru had written she would be.

_10 AM, same place as last time._

Hopefully, the next time I send her a plane, it will be delivered personally.

* * *

_One day, some place_

_One of the prisoners_

_Fell in love with a girl outside the fence._

_So sad,_

_Feeling so sad._

* * *

**PRISONER**

**Kagamine Rin and Len**

**FRUITS BASKET**

**Natsuki Takaya**


	3. Paper Planes II

Thanks to FadingNoctis, Seraphina Moon, and The Goth Twin for reviewing.

I've gotten a letter asking me who Kagamine Rin and Len are. Kagamine Rin and Len are "mirror reflections" commonly mistaken as twins in the Vocaloid 2 program. (Kagami meaning "Mirror" and Ne meaning "sound." Rin and Len are puns saying "left" and "right") I believe the songs I am writing for, "Paper Planes" and "Prisoner" isn't a Vocaloid original song, but it is still lovely.

* * *

**Paper Planes**

I arrived at 10 am the next day, waiting for the next plane. I had a ball of crumpled paper with me to signal that I got the letter.

But why was Momiji so late? He was never late and I began to worry. What if he was sick? What if someone found our planes? What if Momiji got in trouble? _What if Kyou-kun got in trouble was well?_

I waited for ten more minutes, praying that everyone was ok. Why did I cause so much trouble for everyone?

I began to cough uncontrollably and decided to go back to the hospital. Why was I coughing? It wasn't that cold yet!

"Honda-san, where were you?!" The doctor yelled at me when I returned. I had forgotten that he always checks on me at 10 am, 4 pm, and 10 pm. (Right before I sleep.)

"I'm sorry, sir." I bowed. How could I have forgotten?!

He sighed. "It's alright, but you really shouldn't sneak out like that. If you want to go out, you should at least bring a nurse with you."

I considered the thought.

"Please…just get to bed. You're coughing." He muttered.

I felt like I was going to cry. I've never disappointed someone so horribly since the incident now with the Sohmas.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just crabby because he didn't get his coffee this morning!" A pretty blonde woman smiled.

She looked so familiar…somewhat like…

"Momiji's mother!" I yelped.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Momo's mother. I'm sorry ma'm."

"Ah, you know my Momo?" She asked, confusion cleared from her face.

"Yes, ma'm! She's so adorable!" I smiled, coughing a little.

"I'm here because Momo needs to get her shots. She's a persistent one!" she sighed.

"Oh, but she doesn't seem like that. Momo seems gentle and shy." I thought out loud.

"Yes, but when it comes to shots, she's stubborn as a bull."

"Can I see her?" I asked, longing to see someone that could reach to Momiji and ask him why he hadn't sent me a plane. I also wished to see the petite little child I hadn't seen in ages.

"Why not? I've been here for three hours, waiting for her to calm down," Momiji's mother sighed again and led me to Momo.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" A little voice screamed.

"Momo-chan, calm down!" I heard the doctor.

"Mo-Momo-Chan!" I embraced her.

"Tohru-kun…" She replies. I can't help but cry a little when I hear that she remembers me. I thought she'd forget!

She hugs me back, "Don't let them hurt me!"

I laugh a little, "Momo-chan, they are doing this for your own good. If you get hurt a little now, you won't suffer from being really sick later!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not making much sense, am I?" I giggled, "Take the shot, Momo-chan. It won't kill you, but it'll pinch."

She thought about this. (I could easily see it-it was written all over her face.)

"Will I get a lolly after this?"

"Was that your only thought?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, mama." Her mother almost fell over in shock.

I laughed, "You'll get two for being so cute!"

Momo smiled a little and took the shot. She winced a little, but that was it.

"Sugoi!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun." Her mother sighed. She turned to talk to the doctor.

"Momo-chan, I have a favor to ask you." I whispered.

She looked at me with happy eyes, licking her lollipop. "Yes, Onii-chan?"

"If you can, please get into the inside of the Sohma house and ask Momiji-kun why there wasn't a plane today."

She looked a little confused, but she replied, "Of course. I go there every day to see Nii-chan."

I smiled. "Do you? Never been caught?"

She sat up proudly. "Never!"

"Then please ask Momiji-kun and come back to tell me what he had to say."

"Yes, Onii-chan!"

* * *

_Everyday when dad goes to work,_

_I escape from the hospital._

_I will always be with you…_

_Every time I read your letters,_

_My heart feels warm…_

_How can we disguise our love?_

_Even so,_

_Dad says,_

_He's afraid,_

_Of that boy,_

"_Don't you think you shouldn't be doing this?"_

_I didn't understand anything!_

* * *

_**PAPER PLANES**_

_**Kagamine Rin and Len**_

_**FRUITS BASKET**_

_**Natsuki Takaya**_


End file.
